Barely 18
by secrethollywooder23
Summary: Amethyst Christenson is a 16- almost 17 year old high schooler in one of Beverly Hill's most elite private schools. Her father is a famous director, who directed Breaking Dawn. Amethyst has to face her Robert Pattinson obsession head on.
1. Chapter 1

Refined but sophisticated

Chapter One: The Begining

Two words made Amethyst Michaels twitch with nervousness, her very stomach would practically plummet to her designer Loubatoni pumps. He was her weakness, one that she didn't like to confront. Her hands would sweat the amount of the Pacific Ocean in less than a few milliseconds of her brain registering his presence. He didn't have to be in the room- _no, _just his picture irked her beyond no belief. She was putty in his very large hands. Not only was she a measly underage 16 year old _virgin, but she was ugly nonetheless. Ugly in her own words,_ with long brown hair that cascaded to her shoulders, it would always be in curly at the bottom of her pin straight hair. Her blue eyes were almost disorienting, they were almost light blue, green. Her irises bordered by a topaz, honey color, then a dark grey. She hated herself, the way she wasn't pretty enough. The freckles that danced across her cheeks and prominent nose reminded her of imperfection. Not to mention her facial structure, one of Polish descent, high, prominent cheek bone. She'd never amount up to the beauty of his girl friend, and why would she bother? No, Amethyst would rather keep on being the nerd- like honor student of Richen Dale Private School in the middle of Beverly Hills. Amethyst didn't like the idea of Hollywood at all. It was her father, Michael Christenson who had embraced directing, and in turn directed _his movie. _She was officially afraid to leave the safety of her room, for that fact. Her mother, Adrianna, had decided it was on her bucket list for her daughter to meet _him. _It was nauseating, the prospect of actually coming face to face with the one man who controlled her like a puppet without his own knowledge, or his consent. Every time Amethyst thought of him, she lost her sense or time, reality, the whole works. Things even a brain dead zombie to realize, Amethyst did not. He was dangerous, the man who she held affections for. In a sense of her mind, his presence was dangerous, but his personality, his thoughts, he wasn't dangerous. He seemed quite nice, and charming. "_**Snap out of it," **_she hissed to herself, coming out of her delirious state, realizing, she was in her AP Mathmatics class, with nineteen other students her age.

"Miss Christenson, please come to the board and answer number twelve on the homework." Mr. Grider, her extended math teacher, who smelt irately of days old moldy cheese called.

Quickly getting up, she jotted down the problem, answering it in a majority of seconds.

"Excellent." He nodded, as she went back down to her chair.

Exhaling, she looked out the window, onto the streets of Rodeo Drive.

_Robert Pattinson was the one who dangerously tottered her sense of reality and dream land. _

Muttering profanities louder than usual, Robert Pattinson stomped out his cigarette, coughing.

"I'm telling you Rob, smoking is a dirty habit." His own beloved director, Michael, laughed, as they had an intimate chat.

"We all have our secrets Michael." The Brit murmured, looking the blond haired man in the eye, his gaze shifted nervously.

"I know, son, I don't regret some of my mistakes in life, my daughter Amethyst was supposed to be dead." He swallowed, with a weak smile.

So his director was a scum bag once ago, he must of gotten someone pregnant.

"I had to remarry, but when I married Adrianna and had Amethyst, it was amazing. I knew how life was supposed to feel, Robert." He laughed, his eyes twinkling in remembrance.

Suddenly, as if an idea came to the man in his late fifties, he grabbed something out of his back pocket, his wallet? Opening the Gucci square of leather, he riffled through the back, grabbing a picture.

"That's my Amethyst, she's a junior at Richen Dale, that good school in Beverly Hills?" he said, asking me if I'd heard of it.

I nodded. "I've passed it once or twice." Robert nodded.

He handed the picture to the sex-icon to his right. Looking for the mechanical acne, and glasses clad child, he came up with no such find.

A girl, who had to be at most 16, had a passive look, it looked like the pictured was taken on a train or in a plane. Her long brown hair was wavy and her freckles peeked up at the camera, her blue/green eyes popping because of her almost tan skin. She was stunning, more beautiful than any of his girlfriends mashed up into one.

"Amy is my baby girl, she's always caring about others, her heart is too big for her to handle." Michael smiled at the picture before returning it to his wallet.

Amethyst, she was something he'd never seen before.

"That seems just like the kind of person you'd raise Michael." Rob smiled, making him laugh.

"Oh- by the way, next week, I was hoping, well wondering if maybe, since next week is the premiere. See, my daughter has a massive fan girl crush on you, ever since Twilight came out, would you maybe mind, chatting her up a bit, giving her a kiss?" Michael, the blond business man, smiled weakly.

Him? Get actually asked to do that to _her? Hell! _Of course!

"Sure, I don't see why I can't" Robert smiled, a part of him twisting in ecstasy at the thought of the beautiful virgin being in his grasp.

"Wonderful, well Rob, I've got to get going, see you next week!" Michael waved.

Robert lighted another cigarette, waving off his boss. He was looking forward to next week.


	2. Blackmail

Refined but sophisticated

Chapter One: The Begining

Two words made Amethyst Michaels twitch with nervousness, her very stomach would practically plummet to her designer Loubatoni pumps. He was her weakness, one that she didn't like to confront. Her hands would sweat the amount of the Pacific Ocean in less than a few milliseconds of her brain registering his presence. He didn't have to be in the room- _no, _just his picture irked her beyond no belief. She was putty in his very large hands. Not only was she a measly underage 16 year old _virgin, but she was ugly nonetheless. Ugly in her own words,_ with long brown hair that cascaded to her shoulders, it would always be in curly at the bottom of her pin straight hair. Her blue eyes were almost disorienting, they were almost light blue, green. Her irises bordered by a topaz, honey color, then a dark grey. She hated herself, the way she wasn't pretty enough. The freckles that danced across her cheeks and prominent nose reminded her of imperfection. Not to mention her facial structure, one of Polish descent, high, prominent cheek bone. She'd never amount up to the beauty of his girl friend, and why would she bother? No, Amethyst would rather keep on being the nerd- like honor student of Richen Dale Private School in the middle of Beverly Hills. Amethyst didn't like the idea of Hollywood at all. It was her father, Michael Christenson who had embraced directing, and in turn directed _his movie. _She was officially afraid to leave the safety of her room, for that fact. Her mother, Adrianna, had decided it was on her bucket list for her daughter to meet _him. _It was nauseating, the prospect of actually coming face to face with the one man who controlled her like a puppet without his own knowledge, or his consent. Every time Amethyst thought of him, she lost her sense or time, reality, the whole works. Things even a brain dead zombie to realize, Amethyst did not. He was dangerous, the man who she held affections for. In a sense of her mind, his presence was dangerous, but his personality, his thoughts, he wasn't dangerous. He seemed quite nice, and charming. "_**Snap out of it," **_she hissed to herself, coming out of her delirious state, realizing, she was in her AP Mathmatics class, with nineteen other students her age.

"Miss Christenson, please come to the board and answer number twelve on the homework." Mr. Grider, her extended math teacher, who smelt irately of days old moldy cheese called.

Quickly getting up, she jotted down the problem, answering it in a majority of seconds.

"Excellent." He nodded, as she went back down to her chair.

Exhaling, she looked out the window, onto the streets of Rodeo Drive.

_Robert Pattinson was the one who dangerously tottered her sense of reality and dream land. _

Muttering profanities louder than usual, Robert Pattinson stomped out his cigarette, coughing.

"I'm telling you Rob, smoking is a dirty habit." His own beloved director, Michael, laughed, as they had an intimate chat.

"We all have our secrets Michael." The Brit murmured, looking the blond haired man in the eye, his gaze shifted nervously.

"I know, son, I don't regret some of my mistakes in life, my daughter Amethyst was supposed to be dead." He swallowed, with a weak smile.

So his director was a scum bag once ago, he must of gotten someone pregnant.

"I had to remarry, but when I married Adrianna and had Amethyst, it was amazing. I knew how life was supposed to feel, Robert." He laughed, his eyes twinkling in remembrance.

Suddenly, as if an idea came to the man in his late fifties, he grabbed something out of his back pocket, his wallet? Opening the Gucci square of leather, he riffled through the back, grabbing a picture.

"That's my Amethyst, she's a junior at Richen Dale, that good school in Beverly Hills?" he said, asking me if I'd heard of it.

I nodded. "I've passed it once or twice." Robert nodded.

He handed the picture to the sex-icon to his right. Looking for the mechanical acne, and glasses clad child, he came up with no such find.

A girl, who had to be at most 16, had a passive look, it looked like the pictured was taken on a train or in a plane. Her long brown hair was wavy and her freckles peeked up at the camera, her blue/green eyes popping because of her almost tan skin. She was stunning, more beautiful than any of his girlfriends mashed up into one.

"Amy is my baby girl, she's always caring about others, her heart is too big for her to handle." Michael smiled at the picture before returning it to his wallet.

Amethyst, she was something he'd never seen before.

"That seems just like the kind of person you'd raise Michael." Rob smiled, making him laugh.

"Oh- by the way, next week, I was hoping, well wondering if maybe, since next week is the premiere. See, my daughter has a massive fan girl crush on you, ever since Twilight came out, would you maybe mind, chatting her up a bit, giving her a kiss?" Michael, the blond business man, smiled weakly.

Him? Get actually asked to do that to _her? Hell! _Of course!

"Sure, I don't see why I can't" Robert smiled, a part of him twisting in ecstasy at the thought of the beautiful virgin being in his grasp.

"Wonderful, well Rob, I've got to get going, see you next week!" Michael waved.

Robert lighted another cigarette, waving off his boss. He was looking forward to next week.


End file.
